tectumclementiafandomcom-20200213-history
Issac Crow
Name: '''Issac Mercury Crow '''Race: '''Human '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Age: '''86 (Looks 34) ((is much older due to decades in the cubatom stream)) '''Gender: Male Appearance: Height: 6' Weight: 115lbs Eyes:'''Violet '''Skin: Pale Other: Sharp Incisor and cuspids. ' '''Looks to be about 5'11" with a sleek yet muscular build. His onyx colored hair is long and sleek and rest just above the chest. His pale skin and narrow face seems to have a smug look about it as he hides his Violet eyes behind a pair of clouded round glasses. He always seems to be wearing a clean and pressed suit with an oddly acidic green colored tie and cuffs. '''Personality:' **4Error, Personality information not found.** Backround: The ''vista of beautiful space is disrupted by the colorful glow of battle between space ships. As ray of a green beam from one ship sears through the hull of the other causing consecutive explosions throughout the ship.'' The image of the battle pauses as glowing green bird flies across the screen followed by a large "JS.TV" title. Your view moves away from a large screen to reveal a studio stage with two men sitting on black chairs facing each other. Sitting in the chair on the right a man in a cheap blazer and khakis starts to speak towards a crowd. "We will get back to discussing the battle between the Rose Raiders and Amber Akadians. But first we have a special guest on our show this evening. Its none other than the mastermind behind all of this! Give it up for Mr. Issac Crow!" The crowd roars for a moment before dying down as the finely dressed man on the left speaks. "Ah thank you. Thank you." Issac looks to the man on the right. "So you have some questions I hear." He smiles. The man on the right chuckles. "What don't you hear! But your right. Me and many of the viewers of Jade Sky TV want to know what made you think of all this?" he gestures about the studio. "For me to explain how I went about creating this, I would have to start from the begging." He smiles and looks out to the crowd. "So do you want to hear my story?" The crowd bursts into cheering and clapping then slows again as Issac starts to tell his story. "First things first as you know. Almost a decade ago was when the great civil war between House Rose and Akadia started. The war started because of the accident that happened in late Barron States. Where a massive chemical cloud covered the entire nation wiping out all living things. What most people didnt know is that the accident wasnt actually an accident. But a weapon developed by House Rose of Akadia." The crowd gasps and Issac nods. "Yes, House Rose created a chemical weapon of mass destruction. But before House Rose could finish the designs, Royal House Akadia fired the weapon early. Because of this, the weapon was untested and not even House Rose could predict the resulting cloud." He stops and gauges the reaction of the crowd and the show host. "So your saying The Cloud was a weapon built by House Rose and fired by Royal House?" The show host seems to stutter over the words as he struggles to believe the story. Issac continues. "Yes, but because the weapon was never finished or tested they had no idea that The Cloud would continue to expand at an exponential rate. Let alone guess that those that were not killed by The Cloud would deteriorate and mutate into the feral Fiends that would attack anything just outside the clouds expanding influence." "Yea... Those killed by the Fiends were lucky. I heard that it was nearly impossible to breath once inside The Cloud." The show host chimes in. "Being inside The Cloud is like trying to breath as your lungs started to fill up with rusted nails and your skin would feel as it were being ripped off by the claws of a wolf..." Issac said as if he experienced it first hand. The crowd sat quiet for a moment all trying not to imagine the terrible pain. "So." Issac started to continue his history lesson. "As soon as the cloud started to take the first couple of cities outside of the Barron States, Akadia started to panic. They knew that the planet was doomed and that they had to get off and head to eather Eden II and Vaisarra, as both those planets had small colonies at the time. But instead of Akadia working together to come up with a plan. They started to fight internally for control of resources. As House Rose and some smaller houses wanted to go to Eden II, while the Royal House Akadia wanted to go to Vaisarra. Stress slowly climbed as The Cloud came closer and closer to Akadia. Then the first firefight in Akadia errupted as House Rose's lab was attacked by Royal House saboteurs who ended up destroying years of research and setting back both houses. Because of all this firefights, both houses couldn't create enough ships to escape the planet with all the civilians of Arkadia. So both factions agreed on one thing without speaking a word. The both agreed to take only those with skills the deemed necessary for survival on their respective planets. Leaving millions of families behind to die by Fiends or worse, The Cloud." Once again a silent moment falls upon the studio as the whole audience is captivated by Issac's story. The silence is broken by the Show Host. "Wha...Uh... We will continue with Issac's story after a message from our sponsors." Category:People